


【鸣佐】秘密花园2

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 佐助是双性人，剧情接1





	【鸣佐】秘密花园2

01

喂，你们知道吗？那个宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人交往了。

“什么————？？？！！！！！”

首先跳起来的是粉发的姑娘，她手里的教科书直直飞了出去，砸在黑板上一声闷响：“你，你再说一遍！？”

“我是说......”她面前金发的姑娘翻了个白眼，重复道，“追你的漩涡鸣人，和你追的宇智波佐助，在一起了。两个男生。”

春野樱目瞪口呆。

虽然全校人都知道她喜欢宇智波佐助，全校人都知道漩涡鸣人喜欢她，若不说追不追得到人，总之她还是很享受于这种稳定的小三角关系——女生的小虚荣心。她此时大脑像是断了路，傻乎乎的问闺蜜：“井野，他们是gay啊？”

山中井野拍拍她，凑到耳边说：“小声点......我们出去说。”她瞪了眼在一旁讨论的同学，那些人指指点点的视线让人浑身不舒服。

“这么说......”小樱与井野靠在顶楼的走廊上吹风，终于冷静下来的她有了时间好好思考，“他们是无意间被发现的咯？”

“嗯，有次在校外被有心人拍到了照片，不知道什么时候开始的，”井野摇摇头，“谁那么缺德......”

学校官博下被人匿名发了帖子，赫然就是一张两人亲密的照片，离学校十万八千里的地方，灯光幽暗的小咖啡馆里，两个少年安安静静的接吻，表情安然又自在。若不是小樱痛恨这些偷拍告密者，她还想称赞一句摄影技术技术高超，将光影、人物拍的如此之好；总之是一张静谧温和的‘亲密照’，她听到井野说时还真怕看到一张赤果果的肉体。

“你怎么想？”少女撑着下巴问，眼神飘到了远处，她听见好友说：“很美。”

虽有不甘......“我也觉得。”小樱说。

 

02  
“你也听说了？”

“你们也是来问情况的？”

办公室门口，山中井野和奈良鹿丸异口同声道。

“啊......果然你们虽然平时喊着‘佐助我爱你一辈子’关键时刻还是挺可靠啊。”学校里有名的高智商学霸挠挠头。

“原话奉还给你，”井野插起腰，“你平时不是挺懒的一个人吗？”

“可是鸣人这家伙——也不能放着他不管啊。”他说。

“鸣人还欠我一顿烤肉呢！”丁次说。

“我、我......”黑长直的女孩涨红了脸，半天憋出一句，“我相信鸣人君......”

“佐助是我的好室友，”宁次笑着说，“更别说妹妹的请求了......”

“没了那家伙踢球都没意思啊！”牙抱着手臂抱怨道，小李热血沸腾的说：“我刚刚干掉一个说他们恶心的人来着——”

“你们来得正好。”一跨进办公室，孩子们就看见班导卡卡西对他们招招手，他脸上似乎有倦容，语气很严肃，“我正想找你们......”

“刚刚那是校长派的人？”小樱随口问道，刚刚正好看见一群领导样的秃顶男人出去，卡卡西摇头道：“纲手大人的话就算了，这边是团藏的人，那些顾问也......”

“也怎么样？”

“这个先不说，”卡卡西问道：“你们有谁联系到了鸣人和佐助吗？事发之后，他们就没来上学了。”

“诶！？？”

 

03

“我知道了，拜托老师了。”

宇智波富岳放下电话，转头对妻子摇摇头，宇智波美琴骤然间垂下了肩膀，长子宇智波鼬也放下了手中的学业赶回家。

“这孩子......他、他......”美琴看着丈夫的脸色，说不出什么话来，只好说：“有什么事不能和我们商量啊......而且他的身体......”

一家之主眉头紧皱，面色铁青，沉声道：“若是他有这个胆子我还能和他谈谈，遇事就跑算什么宇智波家的人！”

“父亲。”鼬轻声提醒，富岳看着妻子的表情，不再说什么，一甩袖子回了房间，美琴低声问儿子：“佐助和你联系了吗？”

鼬摇摇头：“出事那天他在市中心的分行取了一笔不小的现金，然后就没有 用我们给的信用卡了。”

美琴叹了口气：“我问问玖辛奈怎么说吧。”

“他们也没有联系我们，”电话那头的玖辛奈答道，语气还有些欢快：“没事，他们小孩子不知轻重，钱花光了就会回来的~”

挂了电话，波风水门倚在门口问妻子：“你真这么想？”

“嗯？”

“你真觉得他们会自己回来？”

玖辛奈静静地在原地站了半晌，说道：“我觉得他们就算再苦再累也不会回来了，我只是伤心。”

“原来我这个当母亲的在他心中这么不可靠。”

 

04

“佐助！”

街对面的少年招了招手，佐助露出一点点几乎不能被察觉的微笑，也挥了挥手，鸣人抱着两瓶热腾腾的饮料回来了：“来，热茶。”

“谢谢。”

两人靠在出租的旧车边上，看着空荡荡的海面，那里没有一只海鸟，还没有一艘船；鸣人凑过来将佐助抱在怀里，温暖的热度透过厚重的外套传了过来。

“我不冷。”

“恩恩，但是我就想抱着你。”

两人上了车，车头的相框里是一张照片，动作自然的不似摆拍，拍摄者水平有限，但意境十分优美。

是两人在咖啡馆里被拍到的那张照片。

“接下来去哪？”鸣人发动了汽车，佐助看着他与海无异的蓝色眼睛。

“往前开吧？”

“好。”

 

05

“所以上面究竟是个什么态度？现在？”

小樱摇摇头，她与纲手校长有师徒情谊，但现在几乎是问不到一点消息，纲手总要她联系鸣人和佐助，那两人不开机、停了一切社交网络和银行卡，她怎么联系？

“我倒是听说到一点风声......”佐井竖起一根手指，众人对他怒目而视，佐井无辜道：“刚刚你们没问我......”

“快说！”

“我跟过团藏大人当学生助理，一些渠道听来的消息，”佐井说，“传说他们要把鸣人和佐助开除。”

“不是吧——”

“真的假的？！！”

“我都没听说.......”

“不要着急......我也不确定，”佐井想了想，“好像是因为一些家长说，这样对木叶学院的名声不好，还说什么‘要是把我的孩子也传染成同性恋怎么办’，有的高层真的在考虑这么做了，因为非常会影响明年的招生。”

井野恶毒道：“会被传染的才是真gay吧......说不定是深柜。”

“井野！”

“啊......”井野看了眼小樱的脸色，斟酌着说：“要不......我们去做点什么？”

“诶？”

众人都围过来，鹿丸像老头子似的摸了摸下巴，“以前不受欢迎的学生会长上任的确发生过学生抗议，学校无法把人撤下的事情呢。”

“这件事非同小可，”阿斯玛老师听了之后皱起眉，“你们抗议也没有用，只会让高层更生气......别告诉卡卡西，他已经焦头烂额了。”

“我倒是觉得不错呢”。夕日红老师漂亮又温柔，是每个学生心中的女神，她不轻不重地表示了支持，阿斯玛便不坚定了立场：“红，你真觉得......”

“最重要的是，他们想怎么做？”红一手绕着卷曲的黑发，一边看向这群说大不大，说小不小的孩子们，每个人脸上都有着迷茫和不满，她叹了口气：“去吧，别影响正常的学习，然后想好后，要告诉我你们的计划是什么，让我们心里有个底。”

阿斯玛看向女友，有些担忧：“你想好了？若是高层察觉到......”

“让他们帮忙吧，”红说，“看着干着急的感觉我知道......还不如行动起来。”

 

06

“哇——”

行车至几乎天明，太阳在地平线上露出一个头，那夕阳将海面染得血红，而永远忠诚的面向这发光体的花儿抬起了头，因为角度问题像是朝着二人开来的方向，鸣人兴奋地大呼小叫起来，将车速慢慢地降下来，停在这片金黄的花田边。

“佐助！快来看——”鸣人抓了相机挂在脖子上就下了车，一头扎进花田里，身上的夹克衫瞬间沾染上了明黄色的花粉。

佐助在他身后迈了进去，这么大片的花田定是有主人的，他巡了一圈，在一处不起眼的角落看到一个小篮子，上面歪歪扭扭地写着“进去花田请交五元”，佐助在身上摸了一圈硬币交了十元。这小牌子很有愿者上钩的意味，这花园主也是随意的很。

被鸣人拉过去找一张合照，三连拍的时候看着少年幼稚又在风餐露宿中稍稍有些成长起来的脸，不知怎么的就吻了过去;鸣人被亲了个正着，茫然无措地看着相机吐出一张相纸，佐助若无其事地接过来在空气中挥动，十几秒后那上面慢慢呈现出刚刚的画面，背景是一大片怒放的向日葵，因为对着光，那花和两人都一齐看向了镜头，佐助稍稍眯着眼，亲上了鸣人的嘴唇，鸣人的表情有些惊慌，但手虚虚地环住了他。

“照的不错。”佐助评价道，鸣人盯着他看，咬牙切齿道：“昨晚没折腾够？”

佐助答非所问：“你今天没刮胡子吧？扎到我了。”

鸣人将人一拉扔到车子后座，佐助脚踩上他的胸膛将人蹬远了点，他像是不知道小男友要干什么似的问道：“不在盛开的向日葵花田里来一发？”

“我怕你的x水流到土里长不出花来。”鸣人木然道。他脱下佐助的袜子，摸了摸他光滑的脚背，轻声说：“来做？”

“嗯。”

鸣人吻下去，一边缓缓脱了身上的衣物，他俯下身的背部曲线流畅优美，佐助轻轻地摸上去，果不其然感受到对方激动地颤抖。鸣人迫不及待地将人扒光，昨晚饱受折磨的乳头现在还红肿不堪，轻轻一舔便换来佐助极大的反应，他伸手下去，果不其然已经湿了一片，他调笑道：“什么时候湿的？刚刚吻我的时候吗？”

佐助不答，他便伸出两指轻轻夹住那一小点豆大的器官，揉捏道：“饥渴成这样.......昨天没有喂饱你吗？看到你男人就湿成这样受不了要停车来做？是有多.......喜欢我？”

“啊......”关键部位被蹂躏，佐助在鸣人脖子上的手几乎挂不住，仰着头呻吟：“别摸那里了......痛......”

痛？鸣人一愣，两三把扯掉他的裤子，果然，被过度使用的女性器官昨晚被肏的烂熟透红，阴蒂小豆肿得两个大，上的药膏全都融化了，和汹涌流出的体液混在一起不分彼此，性器上的皮肤也有点发肿，铃口微微张着，一副任君采撷的模样，但鸣人却不忍心下手了，箭在弦上硬生生被他停了下来，他想说‘怎么不和我说’‘为什么不知道节制’，但想想罪魁祸首好像就是自己。

他撑起身子，然而佐助却把他拉住了，他睁开眼，平时清明的眼神现在陷入了一片被情欲浸透的渴求，他的嘴唇红透烫人，他的下身涓涓流着水，他说：“别停......”

“佐助！”鸣人几乎急出了一身汗，性器硬邦邦地挺在对方大腿上，“你的下面真的不能......”

——继续承欢了。然而佐助拼尽了全身气力和羞耻心，凑到他身边耳语了什么，鸣人这个向来没脸没皮的家伙居然脸红了，他轻声问：“真的......真的可以吗？”

“我也.....”佐助闭着眼，自我放弃般地道：“我也想要你啊！”

鸣人得令一眼将手颤抖着伸向了那个他从来肖想但从不敢付出实践的小洞，在饱受折磨的女性器官后，那淡粉色的小穴被前方花穴流出的水浸透了，他想了想，几乎没有任何停顿地、理所当然的俯身下去将舌头舔上了那处。

“啊——”佐助内侧大腿的肌肉绷紧了，他抓住了鸣人的头发，双腿夹紧了，“别舔了！”他又羞又气：“脏！”

“不脏......”鸣人舔弄着那一块区域，不多时那里已经软化了不少，他便轻而易举地将舌头顶了进去，穴内高热柔软，鸣人甚至用牙咬了咬穴口。佐助闷闷地声音从上方传来，他抬头看去，佐助已经用一只胳膊盖住了眼睛。

“可以了......”他崩溃道，“可以了......我不行了......”

“好。”鸣人与他身体纠缠多次，早已熟知对方身上口中的各种暗语，这句话等同于‘快进来’，于是鸣人将他修长有力的双腿架起，安抚道：“只要你喜欢。”

他贱兮兮地将前方花穴的液体抹了把在性器上，抵住了后方的穴口：“佐助，看着我。”

佐助放下胳膊，果不其然露出一双难耐的蒙了泪的眼睛，鸣人叹息着吻了他，下身不符合气氛地奋然挺进去。

“唔啊——”佐助从缠绕地死紧的唇舌中露出一点点声音，全身战栗起来，他的背弓着，被鸣人揽过来哄小孩儿似的拍拍，但这都不能为他所承受的痛苦分担一点。太痛了，太大了，太热了......像是一把木楔从下至上直插入身体，将那本不是用来做这事的甬道塞了个密不透风，挂在眼里半天的泪珠终于滚下来，但佐助像是毫无察觉似的轻微挣扎：“不行——”

“没事了......”鸣人嘴里说着安抚的话，下身却毫不留情往里挤去，活像拐卖儿童者拿着棒棒糖哄骗，你给人点好处又从他身上得到点什么，话都说得好听。终于插到了底，佐助的阴茎已经彻底痛得软掉，整个人软绵绵地倒在人怀里，失了一身的爪牙和利刃，鸣人却舔去他的泪珠说道：“马上就好，佐助。”

“你这个......”棒槌。佐助想到，但他不能说，听起来像在赞扬他大。他将飞到天外四方的神志慢慢收回来，换来鸣人在他深处轻轻地磨蹭。

——然后所有努力白费了。佐助软了腰，嗔怪地瞪他一眼，结果却感觉体内的那玩意变大了，他不可置信地向上望去，鸣人不好意思的摸了下脸侧：“我是......青少年嘛。”

说完换来重重一顶，佐助再也忍不住，在这空无一人的公路旁花田间张口呻吟：“嗯......嗯啊！”

“佐助......”鸣人去寻他的唇舌，被佐助紧咬的牙关挡在外面，像是什么贞洁烈女般誓死不从，但身下一阵阵地收缩，鸣人扣住他的手压在身体两侧，终于把那小口顶开松动，他做的动了情，止不住地喊佐助的名字。他的毛发蹭在前面空虚的花穴，虽然没有被插入，但依旧不住地流出忘情的液体，佐助几乎忘了叫停，被那一声声呼唤叫昏了头。

“别......啊！别喊了......”

太阳终于升起。

 

07

“诶？佐助君是——？！”

漩涡家的客厅里，玖辛奈捂住了嘴，把所有惊呼收进肚里；美琴点了点头，神情凝重的无法排解。两家的男人站在客厅里抽烟，波风水门扒拉了下头发，叹气道：“鸣人这家伙太不着调了......”他看了看多年的好友的脸色，也不知道说什么好，富岳一直没说话，结果一开口就是连对妻子都说不出的心里话。

“其实我......并不反对他们在一起。”

水门皱起了眉，放低声音道：“那你们在纠结什么？”

富岳张了张口，像是有什么难言之隐，被水门一催促，便脱口而出：“我是怕他们年纪还小......做那档子事的时候，不、不注意......”

“哈？”

波风水门一嗓门把另一头的两位夫人吓得回过头来，玖辛奈还没从‘佐助君当真要成我们家媳妇了？不对啊我还怀着鸣人的时候顺口说的一句美琴抱的是女孩子吗难道成真了？’里缓过来，她问道：“你们在说什么？”

“我是说......”富岳此时满心的是后悔，美琴替他接下去：“从小为了减轻佐助这孩子的心理压力，我们是没告诉他他的女性器官是有生育功能的。”

“也是算是听从了私人医生的建议，说是怕孩子对于性别认知有问题。”

玖辛奈目瞪口呆，半晌说：“鸣人......应该不至于这么早对佐助......”

——结果在丈夫怀疑的目光下闭了嘴，任命道：“好吧，就当是有吧。你猜他们会戴套的几率有多大？”

家长们不说话，客厅里一片愁云惨淡的气氛。

 

08

“欢迎~请接好，这是我们的节目单~！”小樱和井野一左一右站在门口，穿着可爱的迷你裙、画着精致的妆容，微笑着对待走进来的每一个人，不出多时，会场里已经坐满，灯光暗下来，大屏幕上放出一段视频。

“爱情。”

一片漆黑，旁白里有个声音说：“从我见到他开始，我从没有这样想过。”

画面亮起来，一张泛黄的老照片上，年轻的男人眉宇间是不安又戾气的气质，他身边站着个又矮小又瘦弱的孩子，脸上还有疤痕和淤青。这不是张令人愉快的照片，但说话的人无比温柔：“我的生命从他捡到我开始才有了意义，在我十岁的时候，我任性的将那一天改为自己的生日，其原因不外乎于，我不知道自己究竟是哪一天出生，只知道那天开始我才真正的活着。”

会场里亮起来，一个长头发的、美丽精致的几乎男女莫辨的青年走出来，他向观众们鞠一躬，抬手将发丝绕到耳后，会场里大多坐着的是学生和年轻人，大屏幕将青年的面部打出来，刚刚那个动作几乎让大家深吸一口气。

太美了，声音也非常好听。

“大家好，我是xx大学心理学教授，你们可以叫我白，”白笑着说，“相信大家能够猜到我今天来演讲的目的是什么，我也不多解释，但是现身说法地讲一讲......”

他的目光突然变得犀利起来：“我本是只想和大家讲讲关于我和我的爱人的故事，但是这场演讲收到了学校的阻挠，若不是几个学生一直在帮助我，今天大家可能就无法在这里，木叶学院的礼堂见到我。”

井野深吸一口气，震惊道：“白看起来娇娇弱弱的，可真不简单。”

“你小声点，”小樱压低声音说，“他男人好像是xx公司的CEO吧......他自己也和本市几个学者圈子和机构关系紧密，不得了的人物啊。”

“哪里请来的？谁想到的？”

“好像是鸣人和佐助的旧识，主动请缨来帮忙的......”

“小樱！”

两个女孩子一回头，看见鹿丸把礼堂的侧门开了一道口正在朝他们挥手，忙跑过去：“怎么了？”

演讲正在进行着，鹿丸这时能说的肯定没有好事......小樱担忧地皱起眉，这可是他们策划了很久、很久的活动，相比于上街游行、学校闹事、草坪拼字、写联名书，这是更加有力的，科学严谨的，能压得住那些高层的办法了——得罪学术圈，除非木叶不想要升学率了。

可千万别是坏消息啊......

“卡卡西说，联系到鸣人和佐助了，”鹿丸说，“他们快回来了......”

什么？小樱一把抓住鹿丸的外套：“卡卡西老师在哪里！？”

 

09

手机一打开所有消息都涌了进来，两人在机场把手机关了静音放在座椅上，所有的提醒震动一起足足响了五分钟才停下来，鸣人心惊胆战的看着邮箱上那一千多提醒，问佐助：“我们是不是闯祸了？”

“哇！小樱她们.......白和再不斩？？？卡卡西老师也.....我们是不是要回个电话？？？”

“玩够了？”佐助问，鸣人数指头：“嗯......海边去过了，鹿也完了，花田看过了，海洋动物园也......”

“害怕回去吗？”

“不怕，倒是......”鸣人低着头，“看到照片我就蒙了，怕他们知道你身体的事......主要是，我不怕他们对我有什么偏见，我本身就是混混吊车尾，这样的眼光我见多了，但是你......”

佐助听得有点云里雾里，准确地抓住了重点：“你是说，你是怕他们对我有什么看法才带我逃跑......？”

“不然你以为是什么？”鸣人瞪大了眼睛，他以为他表现的够明显。

“我以为——”佐助想到什么，红了脸，梗着脖子说：“我以为你受不了这样的压力，想要在和我分手之前出去玩一趟——”

“什么————！！！？？”鸣人跳起来，“我什么时候要和你分手！？”

“我还不是以为！”佐助额头青筋直跳，觉得下体隐隐作痛，“骗得我还......我还......”

他的脸色一阵青一阵白，鸣人大脑这才转过弯来，他想起这次旅途中佐助无论何时对于他的求欢都是毫无保留的接受，甚至还主动勾引，还开启了新（哔——）......他面红耳赤地看着佐助，目瞪口呆。

“我......我以为你被学校的事情打击了，”他结结巴巴道，“所以特别需要我......”

“啊啊啊你真是！”佐助将手里的书一抛，毯子盖住了脑袋，趴在小桌板上不起来，脸烫的能烧开水，周围的乘客莫名其妙的看着这两个少年，空姐都过来提醒：“先生，请保持安静的环境......”

......真是丢人丢大发了！！！！

 

10

“老妈~~~这是我给你带的土特产......啊啊啊啊啊救命啊老爸！！！！！！！”

鸣人把大包小包一丢，转身就跑，被玖辛奈一把抓住了连帽衫的帽子。

“我错了老妈！”见形势不妙，鸣人赶紧伏地道歉，结果玖辛奈第一句话就是：“你们两个做的时候有没有戴套！”

“啊？？？”鸣人莫名其妙道，“没有，佐助虽然.......但是他是男生啊？不对，老妈你怎么知道——”

玖辛奈叉着腰看着他，不说话。

鸣人后知后觉地想到一件可怕的事情，他的嘴型慢慢从‘a’变成了‘o’。

“不是吧......”他双目放空，喃喃道。

 

另一边就比较尴尬了。

宇智波家的长子被托付来问这间尴尬的事，他坐下来，首先就看到弟弟脖子上两个鲜红的印记，马上悲伤地联想到肯定是分别的时候那小子依依不舍的刚印上的......

“什么事？”佐助声音有点哑。鼬马上想到肯定是昨天说得太多......

一分钟后，在父母期待的目光里，他在客厅的沙发上坐下。

“抱歉父亲，”他捂着脸，“我说不出口。”

佐助：“？”

最终还是妈妈说了，还强行给脸红到脖子根的儿子塞了几盒药店买的小盒子，认真道：“佐助，你想的话，虽然你还小，但是妈妈支持你，若是你不想要的话也好......”

佐助第一次听说自己这套被自己唾弃了多年的、无视了多年的器官居然是有用的，那感觉几乎就像神盾局在海里发现了冰封的美国队长，他想到这一路上没羞没躁的半个月——还比平常频繁了很多——今天早上我闻着肉味是不是想吐来着？

他低头看了一眼母亲大人给的小盒子，上面写着“验孕棒。”

佐助：“......”

有十几盒呢，妈妈，是不是太多了？

 

11

最终结果是，没有中标。

所有人松了一口气，以漩涡家三个头上就差没写着‘罪孽深重’的为首，但是大家心里其实都有一点点......嗯？失望？

不不不要打消这个念头，这俩大学还没毕业呢。

在一场差点轰动学术界的、撑同志反歧视活动过后，整个学校说闲话的人几乎是没有了，若是说要完全消除也是不大可能，但总之没有那种指指点点的目光了。

“抱歉啊，”小樱还说，“把这件事闹得人尽皆知了......”

春野樱的少女心早在听说‘我喜欢的男生和喜欢我的男生在一起了’之后就pe碎了，现在见人就以‘老夫’自称，非常的放飞自我，不过还好在佐助面前保持了形象。

“没事！”鸣人大大咧咧道，“让这事闹大的是拍照片的人，不是你们啊。”

“谢谢。”佐助说。

 

12

 

佐助想，如果他真的怀孕的话，他会选择不要那个孩子吗？一个属于他和鸣人的孩子？

他们现在没有能力，没有经验，给终将出生的那个孩子正常的生活，但是若是有了他，他想自己应该会选择把他留下来吧。

但是我没有来过月经呢，等等，我到底会不会来月经？我已经19了......宇智波佐助在课堂上公然走神，想的还是乱七八糟的事情，周围的女生部分已经恢复了舔颜的习惯，就算男神是个基佬，也是个好看的基佬啊？多萌啊？还是受呢！

“你是说我们的孩子？”鸣人在吃饭时含着一口拉面茫然地抬头问道，佐助嫌弃地躲远了一点：“如果！如果！”

“我想想......”鸣人盯着映出两人面容的拉面汤，认真道：“就叫面码吧！”

“谁会给孩子取这种随便的名字啊！”

“我是认真的啊！？”

-END-


End file.
